


Fight or Flight

by birdeedee



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Brief mentions of past trauma, Gen, Light Angst, spoilers for chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdeedee/pseuds/birdeedee
Summary: As she and the rest of the Andromeda Six crew stepped out onto the sandy expanse of Cursa, there was a new feeling rising in her. One that she had felt before, right before stepping onto Teranium’s soil as well. Of course, at the time she had no idea what to call it, or why the feeling buzzed in the back of her mind.A short insight into the mind of my Traveler, Roecho, as I imagine what's going on in her head when she lands on Cursa.
Kudos: 10





	Fight or Flight

The ship door opened, metal teeth unhinging like a mechanical jaw, and the heat of Cursa hit the crew along with bits of sand and dirt- like spittle from a beast. Tensions were still high amongst the crew, left over feelings from recent discoveries mixed with the anxiety of just _being_ on Cursa, creating the perfect storm of pressure. Pressure that was building and building in Roecho’s gut, never giving her a moment to recuperate.

As she and the rest of the Andromeda Six crew stepped out onto the sandy expanse of Cursa, there was a new feeling rising in her. One that she had felt before, right before stepping onto Teranium’s soil as well. Of course, at the time she had no idea what to call it, or why the feeling buzzed in the back of her mind. All she knew was that it made her stomach twist with anxiety and dread. The need to flee back to her barren room stronger than ever.

Now, with her memories slowly resurfacing, she knew exactly what this feeling was. It wasn’t just the fright of Cursa, although that was definitely part of it. The feeling that plagued her every time she set foot on the grounds of a new planet, on the floor of a new place, or anywhere that wasn’t the Andromeda Six-

Was fear.

Fear of being caught, to be precise. Not from Zovack, but she could have added that to the list of things that did scare her. No, this was a built in fear, one that was so deeply ingrained in her mind that she couldn’t escape it no matter how far away from the palace walls she got. The fear that no matter where she went, no matter who she was with, she _wasn’t supposed to be there_ . Someone, a guard or teacher or _anyone_ was going to rip her away from the world outside and shove her back to the depths of her room. 

The feeling itself made her want to do exactly that, run straight back to her room and never come out.

But, as she watched the six mercenaries walk out into the sunlight that burned Cursa’s surface, she reminded herself that there was nobody here to punish her for leaving the palace grounds. For the palace was no longer her home, and punishment no longer loomed around every corner.

“You scared, Princess?” Damon’s devilish smirk brought her out of her thoughts, and she matched his smirk with one of her own.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't even like Damon that much ;-; he's just always the one I write first.


End file.
